


Unforgotten

by Missy



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Their hearts haven't died.





	Unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windywords123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windywords123/gifts).



Allison’s the one who ends up keeping them together, to everyone’s surprise. It’s probably because she’s determined not to ‘let them all turn into yuppie assholes like your folks,’ in Bender’s words. Either way, she’s the one who makes sure they write letters, drop calls and – eventually – find one another on Facebook.

Claire’s a mid-level executive at a beauty company. She’s thinking about quitting, about going off to sell Avon door-to-door. Brian’s ended up running a nonprofit that’s bringing clean drinking water to impoverished countries, which employs John and Andrew. Everyone’s planning on moving on, doing something else as they hit forty – getting the hell out of Shermer before they rot away. 

But if they ever do, they’ll still be able to lean on one another.


End file.
